


On Fire

by amaotoyu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaotoyu/pseuds/amaotoyu
Summary: 一个S勾引X结果被欺负的车w
Relationships: Superbi Squalo/Xanxus
Kudos: 27





	On Fire

On Fire 

是车，部分暴力描写注意

Xanxus一手卡住Squalo的白皙的脖子把他怼到墙上，然后欺身压了上去。银发的剑士被迫扬起自己的高傲的头颅，脸上流露出有些呼吸困难的神色，却没有做出什么反抗。长而细白的脖子被小麦色的手禁锢着，指头陷进脖子上的软肉里，是用了力的。

Xanxus俯下身，背着光的脸看不见什么表情。他侧过头对着Squalo的右耳郭随意地叹了一口气：“垃圾，你在玩火。” 低音穿透耳膜。

Squalo在缺氧而有些模糊的意识中狠狠地打了个颤，浑身沸腾起来。

Xanxus松了手，银发的剑士终于获得了氧气，生理反应让他干咳不止。视线被生理盐水模糊了，Squalo却只能顾的上一手扶着墙撑起软下去的身子，一手摸着被掐出紫青的脖颈。

昏黄的室内光暧昧不明，银发的剑士半屈着身子，几乎被他的帝王的阴影全部笼罩住了。因咳嗽而颤抖的肩膀，缺氧而潮红的脸，散落在脸颊两侧的发丝，眼角被生理盐水浸湿而有了哭泣的痕迹，还有被白皙的脖子衬托得更显色情的青紫色淤青。Xanxus视线下移，眼前是被解开了扣子而暴露在空气的，比脖颈还要白皙的胸肌。锁骨是可以盛水的形状，胸沟向下延申，消失在黑色的布料边沿。

一副欢迎享用的样子。

Xanxus血色的瞳暗了暗，他本不是个纵情声色犬马的人，性不过是手段，沉迷性事的人不配被称为强者。然而Xanxus从来没有否认Squalo对他的吸引力，不论是力量还是性。他们之间的性事从来都是直接而干脆的，没有乱七八糟的含情脉脉，追求的一直是纯粹的快感和压力的释放。

然而这个垃圾现在却在勾引他。Squalo一直是最规矩穿队服的人，上上下下，露出来的也就只有脖子和一张脸，而今天的队内晚宴，他却解了扣子，两颗。常年不见阳光的白皙胸口明晃晃的，喝过酒后还透出一点淡淡的肉粉色，领口开的极低，胸沟消失在阴影里，没法不让人多想。他里面一定没穿。

“啊…我就是在勾引你啊混蛋Boss。” 缓过气来的Squalo抬起头，看进Xanxus血红的眼睛里，伸出一点粉色的舌尖，舔了舔下唇，勾起了一个笑。

这个垃圾…… ！！

Xanxus一把将Squalo掀起来扔到了旁边的沙发上，上衣队服被半褪到肩膀下，限制住了两个胳膊的活动。下身的裤子则被除的一干二净，上衣队服的下摆只能堪堪遮住大腿根。

“自己把手背在后面，没我命令不许动。”

白皙的胸口被全部暴露在暧昧的光线里，缺乏色素的身体上因为兴奋而挺立在空气中的粉色双乳显得娇嫩。 明明是一副欠操的身体，却显出圣洁白净的样子，想让人狠狠地践踏和蹂躏。Xanxus端起一旁茶几上的红酒倒在对方的胸口上，酒红的液体四下蔓延，浸湿黑色的布料和身下银色的发丝，冰凉的刺激不禁让Squalo闷哼出声。

真是一副靡乱的样子啊，Xanxus俯下身去，咬住Squalo脖子上一块淤青的软肉，在听到痛呼后转为安抚的舔舐起来，然后一路向下，啃噬凹陷的锁骨。

Xanxus不满自己被面前这个垃圾勾起欲望的事实，他会好好惩罚这个垃圾的。

Xanxus把Squalo翻过身，让他跪在沙发上。没有Xanxus的命令Squalo的双手只能背在身后，勉强用肩膀撑起身子。干燥的掌心从背后伸过来，玩弄起Squalo的粉嫩的乳尖。有茧子的手掌来回摩擦着最敏感的部位，食指和中指时不时会掐住坚挺的乳头，猛然地刺激让银发的剑士浑身颤抖，扬起头大口呼吸着空气。

并没有任何润滑，双手被迫交叉在背后的剑士扬起头喘气，腰陷下去，给Xanxus留下后腰一个好看的窝和高翘起的臀。后穴早已经湿的不像样子了，一张一缩吐露着肠液，边缘的褶皱已经被濡湿，甚至满的沿着大腿滴落下来。Xanxus没有脱衣服，只是解开了裤子的拉链，然后直接顶了进去。

“啊啊啊…太、太大了啊啊…不…不行……”声音带上了哭腔。

“放松。”

帝王一巴掌打在了白皙的臀肉上，立刻就有了粉色的印。Squalo的大腿根因为用力而打着颤，后穴的肠液又满溢了出来，滴的沙发上到处都是。几乎没有任何扩张的后穴只能勉强进去前端，然而Xanxus似乎丝毫没有想要停下来的意思，左手扣着Squalo的腰，右手压着刚刚淤青的印卡住Squalo的脖子，他俯下身舔了两下Squalo的左耳垂，就一寸寸的、硬生生地全部捅了进去。温热紧致的甬道舒服的令人叹息。

Xanxus操得很用力，几乎是缓缓地拔出来再猛地操进最深的地方，每次都顶得Squalo几乎要软下腰去，都被Xanxus强硬的拉了起来。Squalo的呜咽碎在咽喉里，即使Xanxus的右手没有用劲也能感受的到，他偶尔会安抚性的抚摸剑士的喉结，像是一种奖励。

这具身子很快就被操开了，像是被高级厨师料理好的赤身吞拿鱼刺身，是可以被狠狠享用的上等美味。紧致的甬道抚慰着Xanxus的分身，再每一次抽出时都恋恋不舍吸吮着挽留，又在被狠狠顶到头时浑身颤抖地收紧。抽查的速度越来越快，每一次囊袋都会撞在臀肉上，和进出后穴的水声合乐。Xanxus将精液全部射进了Squalo的甬道里，然后毫不留情的抽出，用纸巾擦了擦就拉起了裤链。Xanxus整理了一下衬衫上的褶皱，便已经回复到原先那副油盐不进的样子，仿佛刚才的性事不过发生在恍惚之间。

失去Xanxus支撑的Squalo倒在了沙发里喘着气，身上被酒液，肠液还有精液搞得一塌糊涂，然而他还没有得到释放。因为没有得到允许，双手只能还靠在身后，连自我安慰都无法做到。Squalo微微撑起身，咬着唇看向已经整装完毕的Xanxus，眼里满是被情欲控制的渴求。

“求我。” Xanxus的声音没什么起伏。这就是惩罚，Xanxus熟悉这个身体的一切，却厌恶承认自己被这具肉体深深吸引而失去自己引以为傲的自制力。他要这个骄傲的剑士自己低头。

“Please, Xanxus, I beg you. Fuck me! FUCK ME HARDER!!” 银鲛的嗓音沙哑又诱惑。

“哼，垃圾。“Xanxus轻笑了一下，伸手抱起了摊在沙发上的鲨鱼，去向了他们共同的卧室。

就让你这个垃圾爽一次吧。

Fin

嘛大概就是X爹不喜欢被S勾引到，觉得是一种弱者的表现吧。虽然看上去有些像是X在欺负S（本来就是）其实都是S自找的hhh 回卧室之后X会好好疼爱S的=w=


End file.
